


Clockspring

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anticipation, Body Modification Play, Consent Play, D/s, Enemas, F/M, Genital modification for play, Implied Consent, Inflation, Power Play, Temperature Play, magic as a sexual aid/toy, written in-fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first foray into writing <i>fanfic</i> smut with my kinks, and also my first time writing Lucius as the Dom and Narci as the sub. Still a little nervous about writing these kinks, so <i>please do</i> give me feedback, it really does a lot to increase the possibility that I'll get brave enough to post another one.</p></blockquote>





	Clockspring

Every night, he would take advantage of her obedience, and make her stand in the middle of their bedroom, her legs apart; and he would cast Engorgement charm after Engorgement charm, until her labia were throbbing and swollen, until every particle of air made her clit twitch and quiver. And then he would have her bend forward, spread her arse, and gently cast it on her anus, along with Relaxation charms, so she would not be able to resist whatever sodomy he wished to commit. About then, she would begin to beg—and he would find this cause to make her lean her forearms on the bed, still standing, her fundament horribly exposed in its unnaturally bloated state.

‘You look so vulnerable,’ he would say in his silken drawl, and she would feel his wand tracing the sensitive flesh, leaving slipperiness in its wake. ‘So exposed... I could do anything to you, and if I’m not gentle as a moth, the pain would be…’ And he would gently, so gently, pause the tip of his wand at her anus’ opening, ‘unbearable.’ And he would slide in, and she would struggle within herself to tense, to break through the charm, to no avail. His magic was dizzyingly powerful when it worked on others like this, taking control away from them. And so, she would only be left with the anticipation, knowing what he was about to say, what spell was about to be cast—knowing what torment was about to be enacted upon her. And he would make her wait, draw it out, all the while watching the rest of her reddened, shining genitalia spasm and shudder with his sculpted lips in a sculpted smirk, before…

_‘Aguamenti.’_

The rush of the water filling her would be cold, just long enough to make her feel it. And it would stop, and he would make her wait again, wait for her to catch her breath, to think she could bear it—

_‘Aguamenti Egelida.’_

Another gush of water, this time slightly less icy; it was still too cold for her bowels, but they were helpless to the assault, forced to stay pliant and relaxed by his charm. He let her feel the shivering anticipation, until she began to cry helplessly from it, her clit twitching as the shudders of sobs made her labia shift and sway, rubbing it inadvertently. He drove his wand deeper, slowly, before drawing it back, mostly to remind her it was there, to make sure she did not forget.

As though she could forget.

_‘Calida Sextarius.’_

‘No!’ she would beg, even as she felt the water—so hot, feverishly hot—invade her, push her belly out, heavy and sloshing. ‘No—please—please!’

But her cries would soon be stifled by the shifting and twitching of her clit, now a little drier after so much exposure to the air, sticking to its hood and making unbearable shocks of pleasure with, seemingly, every breath. Her labia would be too swollen to allow any of her juices to lubricate them, and she would begin to feel the fullness, as they were forced deeper into her body.

‘No?’ he would toss the word, small and careless, to the floor. ‘Perhaps cold, then, _Gelus Sextarius.’_

Her scream would not be shrill, as the glacial water followed the hot; and it would switch again, her belly distending around four litres before he was through. He would seal her then, with a bit of Dark Magic he’d found in his studies (meant as a cruel chastity device, perverted for his own uses on her that had very little to do with chastity), and clean off his wand, and sheath it, and stand back to admire his spellwork. Meanwhile, she would be biting her lip and kneading at the coverlet, and feeling her pulse in her labia, feeling the fluttering itch of her clit against its hood, the taut skin of her distended belly, the water still sloshing—and beneath it all, a slow and steady build, was her arousal, filling her, and her anticipation winding tighter and tighter, his power over her as precise as when he wound his pocket-watch every morning.

She knew what came next, she just didn’t know _when_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing _fanfic_ smut with my kinks, and also my first time writing Lucius as the Dom and Narci as the sub. Still a little nervous about writing these kinks, so _please do_ give me feedback, it really does a lot to increase the possibility that I'll get brave enough to post another one.


End file.
